Kingdom Spirits
by ReigenRyu
Summary: [Year after KHII] Ryu, a 15 year old kid, has found himself trapped on the other side of the door. In order to find his friends he must team up with sora and go to different worlds, and ultimately help Sora discover his true inner strength.


**OKAY! First fanfic :) I'm sooo excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own any KH stuff, only my fan characters. All KH based stuff is copyright Sony and Disny. n.n**

**_Chapter One_

* * *

**

_.:Enter Ryu:._

**Ryu leaned against the massive Victorian doors, light shining through beating against his back. He sighed as tears streamed down his cheeks onto the cloth on his knees. "I'm sorry…" He said, tears swelling in his eyes and rushing down harder. Moments before this empty black void had been a chaotic battle zone, blood spilling everywhere. Now it was just a void…An empty space…with only the light of Kingdom hearts to comfort him, Ryu stood up, brushed off his knees, then turned to the door.**

**"_I will close my eyes and let my memory sooth me_**

_**When the dying angel sings**_

_**The crystal moon will shine**_

_**And the earth will be re-light**_

**With the passion of the memory **

_**And the burning of the heart."**_

**After saying that he knelt down, and placed his hand on the door. Tears still flowing from his eyes like waterfalls. Wishing he could be on the other side. But no, he was now in the heartless realm, it was his choice, and he had no regrets. A shallow hollow sound filled the empty space, followed by an army of shadows that rose from the ground, produced ready to attack. Ryu could see their intent to kill in their large yellow eyes, he could feel the millions of them, staring him down.**

**His arm found it's way to the hilt of his blade, tied to his back and wrapped in torn bandages. Fear paralyzed most of him, but still gave him enough slack to pull the blade forth. It was a long blade, no taller then him, which had a hand guard that was just another part of the blade. The handle flowed down past the guard and was tied off with two long pink ribbons. **

**"I fight for my friends." He said out loud, letting his cracked voice flood the heartless standing before him. He slid his far foot back, raising his blade before him. **

**A flash of red light was all that signaled for the fight to begin, the heartless came in waves, leaving barely enough room for Ryu to strike and Perry their claws. Strike after strike they fell, only to be replaced by two more. The battle seemed to have lost all hope, Ryu could almost no longer stand, and the army was 3x as strong from when the battle had first begun. **

**"I cannot afford to lose…" Ryu said, grabbing the bandage on the blade and pulling it until the blade was exposed. The blade has pink kanji for Sakura on it, glowing red and pink. **

**"Sakura Kata, Sakura Kamaitachi!" _(Cherry blossom style, Cherry blossom whirlwind) _In saying that Ryu spun his blade, the swung it so hard that a whirlwind erupted from the blade. A whirlwind of cherry blossoms. The heartless charged forward, unaware of the true dangers of the technique. As soon as the first line came in contact with the cherry blossoms, they fell to pieces. Their comrades did not flee in fear, for they did not feel fear. Instead they all fell one by one to the cyclone. When it was all clear, he collapsed, out of energy and breath. **

* * *

**Ryu woke up, in a field of dark green grass. The wind was cold and breezy, and was lit up with sparks from a fire not ten feet away from him. He sat up immediately, noticing his jacket and shirt was hung over the fire, drying. He looked down and saw all he had on was medical bandages on his upper body and his baggy black pants. **

**"Finally your awake." A faint voice found his ears from a spot in the grass, Ryu turned and saw a man, with dark gray skin. He looked melancholy, with yellow eyes and pin point pupils. Cracked lips, and ears with multiple piercing. The hood of his sweater, which seemed to go to his knees, shadowed his face. **

**"How did I get he-"**

**"I carried you." He spoke, not even looking up at Ryu. He was holding a blade in his ashy hands, running a wet cloth across it. Ryu looked around and noticed the moon was full, and seemed bigger than a full moon was meant to be. **

**"Why is-"**

**"This world is closer and more adept to moonlight, which is why it is rare to see the sun." Again, he foresaw what Ryu was planning to say. **

**Ryu decided questions were over with, as he stood up and found the hilt of his blade, which had been driven into the ground pretty hard. **

**"Where are you going?" The figure said, this time standing up and sheathing his blade. Ryu took only his black jacket, and put that on over the bandages wrapping tight against his body. **

**"To find salvation, to look for my friends." Ryu swung the blade onto his shoulder, then started walking in the direction of the moon.**

* * *

**Ryu landed on a golden cobblestone pathway, leading down the road, through some trees and into a marvelous shining golden city. He stepped forward, and instantly the town's golden sign caught his eyes. Glaring down at him in shimmering gold letters, was: ****Twilight Town**


End file.
